Digimon Tamers New Destiny
by SunDragonSoul
Summary: Hi I am Matt Skyfang and this is my adventure when I moved to Shinjuku with my family and found digimon.
1. Chapter 1

Ch1 The Light With In

As I slowly looked at the sky. My bronze hair blowing in the slight breeze coming. "the breeze in Shinjuku is the same as where I last lived," I said. In my thoughts I was reflecting on what has happened today. Me and my family just moved here so I don't have any friends. I was also staring school tomorrow. "I wonder what is going to happen tomorrow," I said out loud. Outside in the night air always calmed my mind. "I am glad we moved so we can stay together but I miss all my friends that I meet before but it will be good to be with my mom and my dad instead of just one of them," I thought while looking at the moon in the night sky. suddenly I noticed a strange fog role in. The fog seemed to come from nowhere but the ground which was very weird. "how dose this make any sense," I screamed in my head. In the fog there was something that looked like a red dinosaur about the size of a teenager with a kid about my age wearing goggles who seemed to be controlling the dinosaur with some kind of weird device. I noticed that the dinosaur seemed to be more like a dragon because it what shooting out fireballs from its mouth. The red dragon seemed to be fighting with something I couldn't see in the foggy area. Suddenly the creature the dragon was fighting appeared. It looked like a dinosaur with half a skull on its head and blue skin. I felt like it was evil and corrupt. After that the red dragon hit the monster and destroyed it. "Man that was pretty cool," I thought. The fog then suddenly vanished as if the blue dinosaur created it. "that was so weird though," I said.

The next day in school. "Every one this is or new student Matt Skyfang," Miss Asaji said. "Hi I am Matt I just moved here I hope we can all be friends," I said happily. "Ok Matt tell us something about yourself," She said. "Well I am a great chef just like my mom and dad," I said with a smile on my face. "Please take a seat next to takato ,the guy with the goggles on his head," she said gesturing me towards the seat next to a kid about my age with goggles on his head. "Hi Matt I am Takato," Takato said. "I feel like I have seen you before," I said. "Well I know I haven't met you before," Takato said curios. After class. "Hey Takato can you show me around Shinjuku please?" I asked. "Sure Matt ," Takato answered.

After Takato showed me around most of Shinjuku he said, "Hey Matt where do you want to go next?" "The park," I replied. "Ok," He said. After we just got into the park there were 2 other kids, one boy the same age as me and Takato with blue hair and something that looks like a white bunny with green tips on its ears, and a girl the same age as me and Takato with red hair and a t-shirt with a dark blue heart on it and light blue on the sleeves. "Hi I am Matt I just moved to Shinjuku," I said introducing myself. "Hi I am Henry nice to meet you Matt," the guy with blue hair said. "I am Rika nice to meet you," the red haired girl said. "Hi Henry hi Rika," I said happily. "Have you ever heard of digimon Matt?" Rika asked. "I play the card game but I am not the best," I answered. "Oh," Rika said. "Do you think digimon are real Matt," Henry asked. "Well I think digimon are real because of the D-Reaper attacking Shinjuku and the digimon fighting it," I answered curios of Henrys Question. "Well then I should talk" the white rabbit said freaking me out because I thought it was a stuffed animal. "Ok then I did not expect that," I said still a bit freaked out. "What is your name?" "I am Terriermon," the rabbit said. "Well Terriermon hi," I said. "I am guessing you Takato and you Rika both have digimon too." "Yep," Takato and Rika said. "Can I meet them?" I asked curios on what digimon they could be. "Ok," they both said. "Lets go see Guilmon first," Takato said. "Why do I have the felling that this is going to be one big adventure now," I thought wonder what I got myself into.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2 The Digimon Transformation

"So where is Guilmon?" I asked. "He lives in the park," Takato replied. "ok," I said. We started walking deeper into the park until we stopped at a concrete building with a iron bar gate. "Guilmon were here I want you to meet someone," Takato said into the building after opening the gate. After that a red dinosaur like monster. "Hi there I am Guilmon," it said. "Whoa," was all I said surprised to see the creature that I saw in the fog last night. "Is he ok Takato?" Guilmon asked. "I don't know Guilmon," Takato answered. Finally I spoke. "I saw you last night fighting a blue dinosaur like thing and I am guessing the kid with the goggles was you Takato, you were just outside my house at night after my family moved into the house," I said still in shock. "Oh so your house is very close to my parents bakery," Takato said. "Well that is good to know," I replied. "Well I didn't expect Matt's reaction did you Rika ?" Henry asked Rika. "Nope" Rika replied. "Rika where is your digimon?" I asked. "Renamon can you come here?" Rika asked. Suddenly a bright yellow fox appeared out of nowhere. The fox wore gloves and stood on 2 legs. "I am guessing you are Renamon?" I asked. "Yes I am Renamon," the fox replied. "Well good to meet you," I said. "Rika is this guy one of your friends?" Renamon asked Rika. "Yes," Rika replied.

"I wish I had a digimon," I though. "Hey guys want to meet my family?" I asked. "Sure," Takato, Guilmon, Henry, and Terriermon replied. "I guess," Rika replied. Before we could start to go to my house a beam of light appeared in front of us and 2 objects were in it. A digivice and this statue like thing that looked like a wolf warrior meditating . "Is this my digivice?" I asked. "Yes," a mysterious voice answered. There I grad the digivice and held it in my hands. "What do I do now?" I asked again. "Point it at the spirit and clam it," the voice answered. "OK," I yelled. Then I pointed my digivice at the wolf warrior statue and yelled, "Come to me spirit." then the statue went into my digivice and the light faded, "That was weird," they all said surprised of all that has happened even Renamon and Rika.

All of a sudden a strange fog came from the ground and covered the area completely. Suddenly a strange light appeared and a giant turkey monster came out of the ground. "Oh great a digimon is bio-emerging," Rika said annoyed at the monster. "Well what do I do now?" I asked that mysterious voice. "Do what is in your mind a use your spirit," the voice said. "Ok," I replied to the voice. Suddenly a ring of data appeared around my hand. I did a circle motion with my digivice and crossed my digivice with the data ring. I said, "execute spirit evolution." suddenly I became a human digimon with a wolf helmet on my head, a light blue scarf with dark blue stripes on it, light blue and light grey armor with white clothes underneath, with black gloves and shoes that are like wolf paws. I became Lobomon. Well this is going to be interesting for me and my new friends.


End file.
